


You Are So Gorgeous It Makes Me So Mad

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, College/University, Fratboy! Bill, Fuckboy! Bill, Gorgeous by Taylor Swift, M/M, Songfic, and summaries, he opens up when he's drunk, i live for stenbrough, im bad at tagging, im sorry, stan is rlly shy and very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In class, Stanley never seems to be able to talk to the gorgeous boy sitting three seats in front of him. When Bev drags him to a party though, things seem to change.Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Gorgeous'(or: the one where julie (me) listened to taylor swift too much and found that 'Gorgeous' applied so well to stenbrough)





	You Are So Gorgeous It Makes Me So Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all!
> 
> Wowee it's been like two weeks since I've last uploaded and I act intended on writing part 3 of the 'Richie Is Gone' series last weekend but my pet died and I was studying 24/7 and I was just overall really sad but this weekend I'm back, better and happier than ever. I only have four days of school left so during the holidays, I'll definitely get part 3 up and started on part 4, I might even be able to finish the series.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this little (kinda) Stenbrough thingy loosely based off of the song 'Gorgeous' by Taylor Swift.

 

 

"Oh, h-hey there Stuh-Stanley.” He turns his head almost too fast, nearly giving himself whiplash, to look at the taller red-haired one standing behind him. He opens his mouth, shuts it, opens it again, shuts it once more. Bill Denbrough, possibly the coolest, hottest, most popular guy on campus talking to him, Stanley Uris the bird boy? “G-got you speechless, huh?”

 

“I- No, uh…I”, he stammers and turns around to face Bill, avoiding to look at him while trying to form a proper sentence.

 

“You cuh-can look at me, you k-k-know?”, Bill says with an amused undertone and a devilish grin on his pretty face. Just then, the professor enters the room. “I don’t b-buh-bite. At least not in p-public.”

 

“Well, um. Class is starting”, Stan presses out and motions to head to his seat when the taller one, with a call of ‘Wait!’, grabs his wrist. 

 

“You sh-should come to our p-party tomorrow. I buh-bet that Bev and Ruh-Richie are coming.” Bill is staring directly into his eyes and Stan feels himself sinking, drowning, getting lost in those ocean blue eyes. He frantically nods and then Bill releases the grip on his wrist so that he, with a head as red as a tomato, can finally take his seat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There’s absolutely no way that I’m going to that party!”, Stan exclaims, throwing himself on his neatly made bed. 

 

“Oh but you are, Stanny-boy. I’m already planning your outfit.”, Bev says, sitting on the window sill and blowing smoke from the cigarette between her fingers out into the crisp autumn air. “This is also your greatest opportunity to get to know Billy Boy, who, may I mention, personally invited you, therefore definitely wants you to be there.”

 

“Ugh, Bev! I don’t even wanna talk to him, he’s such a fuckboy.” (Lie. At least the first part of the sentence.)

 

“Stan, you literally start drooling everytime you see him. Don’t pretend you don’t like him, you’re so fucking whipped.” She tosses the cigarette stump out of the window and hops off the sill to lie down next to Stan. 

 

“Yeah I know. But  _have you seen him_ ? He’s so gorgeous, I can’t even. Like, his eyes? You could literally swim in them. And his hair just looks so soft that I wanna run my fingers through it everytime I see him.” He groans in frustration, furious for feeling this way, and awkwardly flops onto his stomach, the twin-sized bed definitely too small for the two of them. 

 

“Told ya. So why don’t you just talk to him?” Bev runs a hand through her shoulder-length red curls and looks at her best friend, well one of her two best friends, through curious blue eyes.

 

“Maybe because everytime I look at him I turn into a red, stuttering mess? I can’t even get a proper sentence out.”

 

“Well, tomorrow you will talk to him. Even if that means I’ll have to lock you two up in a closet.” Stan just groans at that, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, you two would be so fucking adorable together.”

 

“In your dreams maybe. Don’t you know that he has a new girl, like, every three days? I’m sorry to disappoint you but this is not one of those movies where the girl and the non-commiting bad boy fall in love and she completely changes him. That just doesn’t happen in real life.”

 

“Well, how do you know?”, Bev asks and now, she too wiggles around to turn and lie on her stomach.

 

“I know everything, Beverly. Especially that Bill Denbrough isn’t even gay.”

 

“Well, I’ve heard otherwise. He basically fucks anything that has legs.”, she says as she gets up again to rummage through Stan’s meticulously ordered closet. 

 

“Not helping Bev!” He grabs for the pillow by his head and swings it towards her, though missing by a few centimeters and almost knocking over a lamp standing in the corner. 

 

“Wow, you definitely need new clothes. Something that says ‘Fuck me anywhere and anyway you’d like’. We’re gonna have to go to Richie’s and Eddie’s.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s 10:12 pm and Stan is feeling drunker than he ever has when he sees him in the crowd. He’s pressed up against some random girl and they’re humping each other to some Jason Derulo song, but as soon as his eyes find Stan’s, he’s abandoning the girl and walking towards the curly-head. 

 

“Hello Buh-Bill.”, Stan greets him with a smirk, the liquid courage making him feel warm inside.

 

“Are you m-mocking me? Makin’ fu-fun of the way I tuh-talk?”, the red-haired one asks and fakes being shocked, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. 

 

“No. ’m complimenting you.” He laughs as he looks up at Bill through his long, thick lashes, taking a sip out of his red solo cup.

 

“H-How much ha-have you had to drink, Stuh-Stan?”  _Weird,_ Stan thinks,  _Bill sounds almost concerned._

 

“Dunno, Bev made me some weird and strong drink and then I had a couple shots with strangers. Lost count after 5.” He goes to drink from his cup again but Bill quickly snatches it out of his hand, his own hand lingering on Stan’s for a moment.

 

“I g-guess you had enough to d-drink for now.” Bill holds the cup in the air as Stan tries to reach for it, getting on his tippy-toes and making grabby hands.

 

“You’re no fun, Big Bill”, he says as he gives up retrieving his cup, pouting and poking Bill’s muscular chest with his pointer finger. “Just ‘cause you’re the only sober one doesn’t mean you have to go ‘round ruining everyone elses fun, you gorgeous dumb boy.” With that, he walks away, leaving a chuckling Bill who shakes his head at him, behind.

 

Stan tries his best to avoid Bill for the rest of the night, talking to everyone  _but_ the red-headed beauty. But then they’re suddenly standing next to each other near the dancefloor again, Bill now having had just as much to drink as Stan but still seemingly unaffected. 

 

“W-why aren’t ya d-dancing?”, he asks the curly-head.

 

“’m not a dancing kinda guy. Also the music sucks. I deeply despise 2017 music.” He looks after Bill confused as the latter leaves with a ‘Hang on a sec, I gotcha’, making his way through the crowd to the speakers and after what feels like seconds later for Stan, _‘_ _I Wanna Dance with Somebody’_ by Whitney Houston is blasting through the room.

 

“W-will you dance with me nuh-now?”, Bill asks with a grin and holds his hand out for Stan. He reluctantly takes it and lets himself be pulled through the mass of people grinding against each other. Bill’s hand, big and warm and a little calloused, feels nice in contrast to his own delicate, slender one and then both hands find their way onto Stan’s waist, heat radiating through the fabric of the shirt he, or rather Bev, borrowed from Richie, onto his skin.

They start swaying around and Stan thinks  _he can’t dance it probably looks so fucking ridiculous oh my god_ but he doesn’t even care anymore.

 

The song is over as soon as it has started and then they’re standing dangerously close to each other in the corner again as ‘Sweet Dreams’ starts playing and Bill is looking down at him.

“H-have I tuh-told you how good you l-look tonight?”, he asks as he plays with the short sleeve of the shirt Stan is wearing.

 

“No, tell me again.”, he breathes out, excitement filling his stomach.

 

“You look ruh-really good.” Then, Bill leans in even closer to whisper in his ear, his big hand now having moved to Stan’s chest. “Bet you w-would look even b-better without the shirt.” Stan rolls his eyes at that though, it makes butterflies errupt in his belly, thinking: _Such a stupid gorgeous fuckboy._

 

And he tells himself he doesn’t love Bill Denbrough. Bill who is standing so close to him, long fingers tracing patterns on his chest, looking at him through hungry eyes. And he curses his heart for betraying him as it thumps everytime Bill’s fingers graze over the stupid graphic tee anywhere near it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading once again!! <3  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I did while writing it since Stenbrough is my fave ship atm.
> 
> I'll see y'all soon, byeeee
> 
> julie xx


End file.
